Daughter of Madara Uchiha
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Naraku is dead but Kagomes journey is not over just yet when she finds out who she really is. Now she is transported Naruto's world has a new enemy that she has to stop and it happens to her father. Sasuk-Kagome-Itachi
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto**

* * *

><p>Four years before the battle between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju<p>

Madara Uchiha was pacing back in forth outside of the delivery room. His wife Ruka Higurashi, twin sister of Midoriko, was having their first child and he was very nervous. Midoriko was in the room helping with the delivery. He kept quiet about his plans from his wife knowing she disapprove of it and didn't want her be stress but it seem that her sister had found out. He and Midoriko never could stand one another but the both kept quiet because they both love her sister dearly. If she was to tell Ruka of his plans he would have to kill before that happens. The Higurashi clan where the last clan of Mikos and Monks and they were known to be powerful enough either destroy or control demons. At first, that's why he decided to marry Ruka but when time past he began to truly fall in love with her.

After about forty minutes of pacing (not that he notice or cared) he stopped when a soft cry.

"Lord Uchiha." The Midwife said opening the door. "Congratulation, you have a healthy baby girl."

'Girl.' He thought, slightly shocked

He walked into the room and his wife to lying in the bed holding a bundle in her arms and couldn't help but smile down at them. But that smile faded when he saw Midoriko on the other side of the bed glaring at him. He glared back at her for a few seconds then went back looking at his wife and child with a smile.

"Darling, come and look at our beautiful little girl." Ruka smiled

She lifted their daughter up so he could hold her. He hesitated at first but carefully lifted her up. He looked down at his daughter and he was in awe. She defiantly the features of an Uchiha, with pale light skin and raven blue tint black hair, but she had her mother's sacsfire blue that he loved so much.

"What's her name?" He asked

"I was thinking of Kagome." Ruka said

He looked back down at their daughter, who was cooing up at him with a big smile.

"Kagome Uchiha, its fits her perfectly." He smiled

* * *

><p>The battle<p>

Midoriko was running deep in the forest away from battle with four year old Kagome in her arms. Because of the battle with the Fox demon their clan was attacked by the enemies and her sister got killed in the process. She didn't want her niece to be a part of this of this world or part of the cursed Uchiha clan. She knew if they found out who she was they either kill her or use her as a weapon.

'I won't let that happen!' She shouted in thoughts

She had to hurry, she knew Madara was after her to try in stop her. She was in the clearing right next to a well and made the hand sighs for the jutsu to work. The well started to glow and a portal open.

"Good bye Kagome. I know in this new world you will be safe. I'll try and fine you." She said and dropped Kagome into the portal.

"**KAGOME!"**

* * *

><p>Kagome eyes open and she shot up from her sleeping bag gasping.<p>

"Lady Kagome was is it?" Miroku asked

She looked around her surroundings and sighed, shaking her head.

"Nothing Miroku, it was just a dream." She said and went back to sleep.

She has been having that dreams ever since the Shikon Jewel was ripped out from her body.

'What those it mean?' She thought

The next day the battle with Naraku had begun and to everyone's surprise Inuyasha and Kikyo was on his side. Everyone was badly injured and it looked like Naraku had the upper hand with his demons. One ogre demon grabbed Shippo and was about to eat him until Kagome saw this and it awoken something inside her. In a flash she purified the demon and grabbed Shippo just in time. When he looked up at his mother figure and was shock from the site. Her normal blue eyes had turned red with three markings in them.

Kagome didn't understand what was going on but everything started looked clearer and almost as if in slow motion.

'**Fight Kagome'**

'**In order to survive this world you must fight'**

That voice, she recognized the voice somehow and didn't remember from where but she knew he was right. She had to fight. She put Shippo down put her hands together. She didn't know it but she was summoning her charka that had a sleep for many years. Suddenly a pinkish and blue glow surrounded her and then she vanished from Shippo side fought off the demons. She fought in whys and moves that they never seen her do. To Sango she was fighting like ninja. Kagome didn't know how she was doing this but she didn't care she had to protect her friends. She grabbed her sword that Sesshomaru had given her and poured her miko power round it and purified the demons. Sesshomaru had already killed off Kikyo and Inuyasha. All that was left was Naraku. She charged straight towards him. Then spread his miasma and shot out about ten tentacles at her. She leaped in the air and purified him with one swish of her sword. Once he was finally dead Kagome's eyes turn back to normal went to pick up the last of the shards and put them together.

'I wish for you to disappear.' She wished

It did and it freed Lady Midoriko from her prison.

"Thank you Kagome from releasing me. But I'm afraid your is not yet over." Midoriko said "It's time for you to go to your true home."

"What do you mean?" Kagome said

"You are not just Kagome Higurashi. You are Kagome Uchiha, daughter of Madara Uchiha and my twin sister Ruka Higurashi. We lived in a world that's ruled by Shinobi. I had brought you here to keep you safe." Midoriko stated "When I too came to this world I was sent to a different time far away from you thanks to your father. So when Kikyo burned the jewel with her body, I prayed the gods to seal the jewel inside you to seal away your memories of the past. And now he is causing chaos again in our world and I need you to stop him."

"How?" she said

"I will send you there but you must be wary of a few people if you ever meet them. One, is a man name Orochimaru. He rules the ninja of the sound. Two, is a ninja from the leaf village Danzo. The third are an organization called Akatsuki, they are the ones that work for your father." Midoriko said "And also try to keep yourself as a Uchiha a secret as much as you can. Understood?"

Kagome nod

"Now when I send you I want you to go to Konohagkure: The village Hidden of the Leaves and look for a woman name Tsunade. Tell her I send you she'll know what to do." Midoriko said "I give your some time to say good bye to your family and friends." And then she disappeared.

The next day was by the well saying to her friends. She already said her good byes to her family and they wished her good luck on her trip.

"Good luck Kagome." Sango said giving her sister figure a hug.

"We know you can do it." Miroku said

"Can I go with you?" Shippo cried

"I sorry Shippo but I have to do this on my own." Kagome said

"At least that Kilala with you." Sango said as the neko jumped on Kagome shoulder. "She can protect you and keep you company.

"Thanks Sango."

"Sister."

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru walking towards her and she saw Tessaiga and Tenseiga in his hand. When he got close he held them up to her.

"I leave them to you, they might come in great help in your journey." He said

She took them on and gave him a hug.

"Thank you big brother and take good care Rin and Shippo for me." She smiled

He nodded and gave her a rare smile.

"Kagome, are you ready." Midoriko said as she appeared by her

Kagome nod and Midoriko use the same jutsu to open the portal from the well. Kagome looked back at her friends for moment before she took a deep breath and jumped in with Kilala by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Parings: SasukexKagomexItachi<strong>

**and maybe some Gaara**

**Just because those are my three favorite characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

The moment Kagome jumped into the well her memories of her father and past returned. Even some of Midoriko memories were in her mind, before she came to the feudal era. She wasn't sure of Midoriko warning since she only saw the good side of her father but from Midoriko version she saw the dark side of him. She'll just have to see for herself. The portal open from the old abandon well and the power source spread out through the lands. When the light has faded and her feet touch the ground Kagome leaped out of the well.

"Well Kilala, welcome to our new home." She said

The neko new in agreement. Kagome was about to take off when she remember something very important.

"Dang it! I haven't been around these lands since I was four! How am I suppose know where the leaf village is!" Kagome shouted and then muttered. "Why couldn't Lady Midoriko give me a map or at least some directions?"

Looking around the forest she sense and decided to head north and since she could sense a village nearby. Kilala transform into her large form and flew in the sky with Kagome on her back. What surprised them is that the village was father than she thought it was and it was in the middle of the desert. When they got close to the gate Kagome got off of Kilala and she transformed back into her small form. They up to the gate and a few guards took them to the Kazekage.

"Lord Kazekage, we found this young woman here, claiming that she's lost." One guard said

"It was not a lie! I really am lost!" Kagome glared at the guy who handcuffed her.

Gaara was surprised by this action but didn't show it. He also was surprised by how beautiful the girl was.

"Why are you here then?" Temari asked

"I was hoping to get directions to the Hidden leaf village. I was told by my Master to talk to Lady Tsunade." Kagome said

"What business do you have with the Fifth Hokage?" Gaara asked

"I can't give you any detail but it's to help stop this group that call themselves the Akatsuki." Kagome said, noticing the shocking face. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is my companion Kilala and I am Miko."

"That insane, Miko's have been extinct for hundreds of years." Kankuro said

"You could believe it or not. It's your choice." She said

"I will send word to the Hokage to confirm your reason. Until then you will stay here and be kept watch. I hope you understand, Ms. Higurashi." Gaara said

She smiled and gave him a bow. "I understand Lord Kazekage, and thank you. Oh and you can call me Kagome."

Gaara blushed by her smiled and both of his siblings had to keep themselves from laughing.

"You may call me Gaara." He said

.

.

At the leaf village Lady Tsunade had receded the letter from the sand village and it took her a while to remember when Lady Midoriko telling her about Kagome. She was happy by the perfect timing but she didn't want to risk the girl safety so she decided to set a team to escort her to the village and she had the perfect team to send.

"You called us milady?" Sakura asked

"Yes, team Kakashi, I'm sending you for an A level mission. I need you to escort a young miko here from the Hidden Sand." Tsunade said

"An escort mission, how is that an A level mission?" Naruto whined

"This girl may be the key to stop the Akatsuki. She must not be harm and no one must know about her." Tsunade said and eyed Sai on her last sentence. "Is that understood?"

"Yes Milady." Sakura said with a bow

"You got it!" Naruto shouted

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Kakashi and Sai said with a bow and they left.

.

.

At the Sound Village

Orochimaru was his lair when Kabuto told him the news that he heard from the Hidden Sand Village.

"Really? A Miko in this time of age?" Orochimaru said "How delightful."

"She may be a good experiment to work on if the rumors are true." Kabuto said

"The powers of a Miko, it will be extraordinary." Orochimaru smirked and then felt Sasukes' aura coming their way. "Ah Sasuke good timing. We are leaving to the Sand Village right now."

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked

"There is a rumor that they hold a young miko. I will like to see it for myself." Orochimaru said with a sinister smile.

Sasuke didn't want to go, seeing that it pointless because the last of the remaining Mikos and Monks die years ago since the final battle with his ancestor Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage. But he had to admit that hours ago he did felt something powerful was unleashed into their world and he wanted to know what it was.

.

.

The Akatsuki hideout

All the Akatsuki members were gather when they felt the power that emerged from out of nowhere. It was Zetsu who had got the lead of the mystery.

"In the Hidden Sand a young lady appeared out of nowhere. It appears that she is a Miko. **From the aura I felt from her she is quite powerful for one so young.**" Zetsu said

By the mention of the word Miko had gotten Tobi's' attention and had awoke apart of Madara in him. Madara knew his daughter had to be alive. He never gave up hope that she will return one day and hoped that this girl was her.

"What is this girl name?" Tobi asked "And what does she look like?"

"She has long black blue tint hair, light white skin, blue sapphire eyes and is wearing a traditional miko outfit." Zetsu said "And her name is Kagome Higurashi."

Tobi/Madara eye widen and if it wasn't for the mask everyone would have seen a smirk on his face.

Itachi saw the looked in his mentors' eyes and narrowed his eyes at him. He had heard of that name before. It was the name of Madara daughter and the Higurashi name was the clan of his dead wife. But the girl would have been known as Kagome Uchiha back then and she disappeared on the day Madara attacked the leaf village with fox demon along with her aunt Midoriko who disappeared a month later. No one knew what happen to them. Could it be possible for the girl to survive that long and still look so young? If this girl is the same then she is of Uchiha blood, a fourth member left alive and could be another pawn to Madara true plan. Itachi didn't know what to do. The girl hasn't been raised in the Uchiha way or with an Uchiha for years and might not know anything about who she really is. She couldn't be a threat to anyone until Madara gets his hands on her. He had to find her first before Tobi did but when does what should he do? Should he fine her should he kill her first or hide her where one else could live a normal and be safe. Such a hard decision to make.


End file.
